Earthbound.
by INSOMNIAC
Summary: It is a mix betwen the all time favorite character Sonic the Hedgehog and a video game called Omega Boost. guess where the freedom fighters are going? STORY FINISHED!!
1. Irony (Don't worry, chapters will come)

"IRONY"  
  
Disclaimer: Characters listed here belong to both Archie comics and Sega, they don't belong to me, neither does omega boost… which is sad because I have been a fan since I was 5, and I am now 17, Sonic fan forever.  
  
Note: if the story looks familiar to anyone, tough, because this is coming out of my head, by the way, have you ever heard of a game called "Omega Boost?" thought so lol.  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
"Sonic as inside his hut now, with Tails, both of them were talking, not realizing it was already midnight. They were enjoying each others company, but nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen in a few moments."  
  
"So why don't you just ask Sally to help you?" Tails said.  
  
"I can ask her later dude, besides that's not important now, I discovered a spy, it was Geoffrey." Sonic said.  
  
"Really, so what happened to him?" Tails asked  
  
"I killed him, what else did you want me to do, he was about to give away our location when I sliced through him, I had to wash for hours, blood stains didn't come off that well" Sonic said. "At least he is dead now."  
  
"Well, does Sally know?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah she knows--" Sonic said. As he was interrupted by electric crackling outside of his hut. "What the hell?"  
  
He went outside to investigate, he saw that everyone else in the village had already appeared on the scene, then it happened, a bright flash of light appeared in the sky, a large Robot emerged as the flash ended, it had 4 rocket boosters and it resembled slightly a fairy, it landed near the village with a crash.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Tails asked.  
  
"Lets go find out." Sonic said, it was a large robot, if it saw the village, we are all doomed.  
  
They went to investigate, it took a few minutes to get there, but they got there none the less. They saw the bot sitting there, smoke and small electrical charges were emitting from it, then the chest area began to open, two large screws undid themselves then a panel slid open, an Overlander in a white space suit stepped out! 


	2. Capture!

CAPTURE"  
  
Disclaimer: Characters listed here belong to both "Archie Comic Publication" and "Sega", they don't belong to me… which is sad because I have been a Sonic fan since I was 5, and I am now 17, I am a Sonic fan forever.  
  
Note: The name of the pilot Is mine, except the Omega boost.  
  
Chapter: 2   
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked. "And what are your intentions?"  
  
The man in the white suit looked over at Sonic, and looked stunned beyond belief  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Sonic finally yelled. Knocking the strange pilot into his senses  
  
"I am Omega Boost pilot John west, I was sent in a time stream to save the world from an evil computer, I succeeded but got lost in the way" John said. "You must be the famous Sonic the hedgehog?" Everyone was shocked, he knew Sonics name, How? Was he working with Robotnik?  
  
"How do you know my name Overlander?" Sonic asked. Just as he was about to answer, a beeping noise began to come out of his ship. John turned around to see it, he then ran to his ship, and got on.  
  
"HEY!" Sonic yelled but it was no use, he had already boarded the ship, he instantly took to the air and began firing wildly at oncoming SWAT-bots!!  
  
"Sonic we have to get out of here now!" Sally yelled, Sonic complied by taking Tails arm and pulling him with him back to the village, they closed everything down expecting the SWAT-bots not to notice the village just a few feet below them, they saw how the ship destroyed every single SWAT-bot in the area with pinpoint accuracy, and it only took less than 15 minutes!!  
  
"Holy mother of god, that's what I call power!" Tails Said  
  
"Yeah, that or a very fast ship" Sally commented. The ship then lowered itself down to the center of the village. (Note: I can make the damn ship do what I want, lol.) Again the man got off, and walked casually over to Sonic and Tails.  
  
"Look, the threat to earth survived, it is in Robotropolis right now--" John said before being interrupted.  
  
"How do you know about our world so much?" Tails asked.  
  
"Lets just say you are "Famous" where I come from" John said. He pressed a button, and then a energy ball was shot at every freedom fighter, encasing them inside these energy balls.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Sally yelled.  
  
"What on Mobius is this stuff?" Bunnie asked  
  
"Let us go Overlander!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Look it is imperative that you come with me, you need to come with me." John said.  
  
"Exactly why is that!" Sonic asked.  
  
"Robotnik from this planet discovered a way to transport himself back to earth, and he is causing havoc, we need your expertise in defeating him, for we underestimated his power." John said. "Lucky that I found you when I did."  
  
"Wait if Robotnik is in your world, who is in Robotropolis right now?" Bunnie asked.  
  
"The famous Alpha Core computer, it is controlling everything." John said.  
  
"How long will this take?" Sally asked.  
  
"This will take a few moments, please relax" John said. The FF's went into another ship, and into cryochambers; they were all instantly put to sleep. A strange portal opened, it looked like someone had thrown a rock into the water, but the center was black, and it was in mid air, John boarded the Omega, and he and the other ship transporting the FF's went inside the portal, the ship and the Omega boost emerged 700 kilometers away from Earth.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked Chapter. 2. Chapter 3 will come soon, and if the story sucks, don't worry, it will get better. 


	3. Welcome to Earth

"CH. 3 Welcome to Earth"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters, listed in this story, the only thing that does belong to me is the plot.  
  
Note: I know now what the pilot of the omega boost is, the name was Lieutenant Lester, but I have a very good idea on how to fix it, keeping his original name that is.  
  
  
  
The ship drew nearer into the atmosphere, by now the time protection cryochambers had gone empty and the Freedom Fighters started to wake back up.  
  
"Man what just happened!" Tails asked, as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Um guys, we are nearing earth's atmosphere!" Sally exclaimed, everyone huddled near the window, and saw the large blue planet, all of a sudden a beeping noise emitted from the console next to the window.  
  
"Whats this?" Bunnie asked as she pressed a flashing red button.  
  
"Hello I am Lieutenant Lester, the original pilot of the Omega Boost, the last pilot you encountered was one of my comrades... he had an accident on his way here with you, he managed to send you all to safety, sacrificing his own life. The time stream tore his body into pieces, but left the Omega Boost ship in tact, I will be accompanying you back to earth, without letting Robotnik know about your arrival. This is only a message so please do not attempt to reply, ant take your seats at the cockpit, there is enough room there for all of you, strap in and prepare for atmospheric re- entrance, you have... 5 minutes, good day."  
  
The message went dead. But it was too late, the freedom fighters had already gone to the cockpit, the last one to strap in was Tails, as soon as he did so, the ship's windows began to glow red from the friction. The ambience began to get hotter, the ship now began to tremble, Tails seatbelt began to unwind itself, Sonic noticed this.  
  
"Tails, grab on to your belt, it is about to give way!" Sonic yelled, but no one could hear him, Tails saw he was yelling and screaming but didn't notice the belt, it came loose without him knowing. As soon as the ship cleared the atmosphere, the parachutes erupted, throwing Tails hard against the front of the ship.  
  
"Tails!!" Sally yelled, but Tails was now unconscious as blood rushed out of his forehead, all of a sudden, the ship seemed to have hit the ground, and the doors opened. Sonic turned around and saw three overlanders run in and approach Tails, the third went outside and brought in a stretcher.  
  
"Hurry up, we need to get him out of here." The first overlander said. "The rest of you, follow us and get on the truck, you must hurry!"  
  
"Why is that!" Sonic asked.  
  
"Because Robotnik will be here in fifteen minutes with an armada of SWAT-bots!" the second man interrupted.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then back at the E.M.T.  
  
"Lets go" Sally said  
  
"Yeah come on all of you hurry!" Bunnie yelled, then turned to face the E.M.T. "Is he gonna be ok doc?"  
  
"He only suffered a concussion and half of his brain is completely damaged" the doctor said, Bunnie was in shock, so was everyone else.  
  
"Don't worry, when we get..." He checked Tails pulse, then dropped his arm! "When we get the corpse back to the lab, we will repair the dead tissue and revive him."  
  
Everyone stood shocked, as they stared at Tails who had half of one eye open and the other closed, his face as blank as ever.  
  
"You have the technology to revive dead corpses!?!" Sally exclaimed.  
  
"Yes we do, now let's get out of here, Robotnik should be here at any moment!" The E.M.T. said as he ran outside with Tails on the stretcher. They all got into the back of a customized Semi-truck, it was painted completely white, and had a Red Cross on the side of it and on the back. They drove into what looked like a rock cave, before they lost sight of the outside world, the FF's saw a large number of SWAT-bots come in, and destroy the ship they were in no more than 30 seconds ago.  
  
"That was close" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know I just hope that Tails will be ok" Sally said.  
  
The Semi drove into what looked like 65 miles under ground, it finally stopped after a while, when they opened the semi, they stepped out into some sort of loading bay, it was very high and wide. The Omega Boost was already parked in there, hooked up to pipes and other machinery, Sonic turned around to see if Tails was still there, but he was not, he was nowhere to be seen!  
  
"Where is Tails" Sonic yelled. Everyone turned around.  
  
"Oh my god where is he!" Bunnie yelled.  
  
A man dressed in black appeared in front of Sonic, he was rather calm.  
  
"Hello, I am the original pilot of the Omega Boost, Captain Lester, you must be Sonic" Lester said.  
  
"WHERE IS--" Sonic said as he was interrupted by Lester.  
  
"He is in the infirmary, follow me and hurry up, there is no time to lose" Lester said as he walked away, everyone hurriedly followed.  
  
  
  
(Me) well there is chapter three-  
  
(Tails) Wait what happens to me?  
  
(Me) don't know haven't thought of it yet.  
  
(Tails) WHAT!! COME HERE YOU!!  
  
(Me) hope you all liked this chapter, I got to go bye later please review! 


	4. Will Tails Live?

"Will Tails Live?"  
  
Note: Disclaimer I have already put on here, so =P, second, I am not telling you what will happen in this story because… I don't know yet, anyway read on hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Sonic ran into the screen, waiting room, he saw Tails mouth covered in tubes, and the cave-in he had on his forehead, was now fixed. The body was now twitching, violently.  
  
"Raise the voltage up to 25%" a Man said.  
  
By now the others accompanied by Lester were coming in, then a large monitor showed a heartbeat, pressure and neurological (Brain*) activity.  
  
"He is alive, get him to the Med lab for vaccination!" a doctor yelled. As two doctors took the now unconscious Tails to the next room.  
  
"Where are they taking him lieutenant!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"He has been dead 3 hours." Lester Said. "Parts of his body have rotten, they need to be repaired with a special vaccine. Here follow me, now we wait until he wakes up."  
  
They went into a strange room, it had pictures of Robotnik and the SWAT- bots, there were computers everywhere, and every one was speaking in different languages, someone mentioned that the island of Hawaii was now wiped out, and a video of a nuclear explosion was repeating over and over. A holographic emitter was displaying a galaxy with some lines on it that were dated, a picture of Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Bunnie, was displayed not far from the large main screen.  
  
"Welcome to the surveillance room" Lester said. "From here, we know what goes on in every inch of the planet, from a rock fall to a nuclear explosion."  
  
"Subject Tails has now woken up sir" a woman in uniform said.  
  
"That was fast" Sally said.  
  
"He learns from the best!" Sonic said.  
  
They were about to walk back to the Med room, but found it unnecessary as Tails was already standing in front of the group.  
  
"Damn, I think you got faster than me Tails!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about man, they told me I was in there for only 6 hours!" Tails said. Lester then stepped up  
  
"Our Med Lab is time controlled, time goes faster there, therefore six hours in there would equal six minutes out here." Lester said. "How are you feeling Tails?"  
  
"Like I was hit with a truck." Tails said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok back to business." Lester said, as he typed something into the computer. "As you may all know, Robotnik has reached this time stream and has started to terrorize this once peace full planet, we need you to tell us everything you know about him."  
  
"For starters, I think he is gay?" Sally said. Everyone else laughed. "No just kidding, well, he is what we Mobians call an Overlander. A name for a human that has somehow crossed over from here or another planet into ours, he is the first one that crossed, he is a very intelligent person, or used to be. He tried to capture all of the evil from the planet and put it into seven gems called the chaos emeralds, but the experiment backfired and the evil from the planet that was supposed to go into the emeralds, transported into his heart. Turning him from a nice gentle, caring man, into a vicious mad scientist, with the simple plan to Roboticize all of Mobius so he can rule it. He stayed in our kingdom still working for my father, then one day he betrayed us and launched a full scale attack on us, ever since, we have been trying to defeat him, but our resources are always low, so we never have been able to defeat him."  
  
"Well, that fills in his history, but what about these gems?" Lester asked. "Can we use them to defeat him?"  
  
"We can." Sonic said. "But it is not powerful enough to kill him, only to defeat him, trust me I have already tried." Lester nodded and started typing some keys on the console in front of him.  
  
"Ah! We have just about enough material to build them..." Lester said.  
  
"Build what?" Tails asked.  
  
"Omega Boost copies for all of you." Lester said. Everyone was shocked. "We didn't just bring you here to hang out while I fight alone, no, no, no, no, no. Your fighting with me!"  
  
"You mean ships that look just like the one John was driving?" Tails asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, your ships will be ready in 24 hours, they are currently being built." Lester said, as he typed in a few more keys on his console, then the screen shut down. "Well, get some rest, you will need it tomorrow trust me, follow me to your dorms!  
  
  
  
Tails- I'm gonna get a MECH!  
  
Sonic- Me too!  
  
Bunnie- AWESOME!  
  
Sally- Yippee!  
  
All- Thanx INSOMNIAC!  
  
INSOMNIAC- I don't know why your thanking me, I am going to kill you all off in the story anyway.  
  
All- O_o x_X  
  
INSOMNIAC- Just kidding, I don't know yet  
  
All- SIGH*  
  
INSOMNIAC- lol ok well thank you all, more chapters are to come as soon as I come up with them, lol Please review and see you later... 


	5. Meet the MECH's

"Meet the MECH's"  
  
Note: Ok I will not put a Disclaimer, because I already have in the first chapter. Besides, it makes me sad I don't own these characters.  
  
  
  
Lester took the freedom fighters into a hallway, each hallway had one door, the doors had each of the freedom fighters names.  
  
"Well this is it." Lester said. "Your room includes a computer, a bed, coffee pot, bathroom, transporter, and shower, just like a hotel."  
  
"What's a hotel?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Never mind." Lester said. "Your computer is set so when your Omega Boost is ready it will tell you, oh and I figured you would be bored so I put in some games on those things and some music too."  
  
"That's awesome." Tails said. They each went into their own rooms, Sonic was quite tired, so was Tails Sally, and Bunnie. They each too a quick shower, not knowing what might happen the next day. But tonight was not going to be a very good night to sleep. We join our heroes inside Sally's Room that very night.  
  
"Aww man, this whole experience has been quite strange." Bunnie said. "First I am sitting in my hut reading a book, next thing I know, I am on earth."  
  
"I know what you mean, but I just can't wait until we get our MECH's." Tails exclaimed. "Well I'm off to bed, I am so fucking sleepy right now..."  
  
"TAILS!" Sally yelled.  
  
"Woah dude, that was awesome!" Sonic said. Sally turned around and gave Sonic... the look, it is the look that all women give men when we have been bad. Bunnie only giggled.  
  
"LATER!" Tails said as he ran out the door, and into his dorm, locking the door.  
  
"Come on Sally, cut him some slack, for now, he was just brought back to life from a fatal wound." Sonic said. This only made Sally sad again.  
  
"Why did you have to remind me?" Sally said.  
  
"So you don't yell at Tails, just give him a break for now." Sonic asked. He saw the expression on Sally's face. "For now!"  
  
"Alright, but if he says that word again." Sally said before being interrupted by Sonic.  
  
"OK, ok fine I will tell him, anyway I think im going to bed now, I am so-" Sonic said before being interrupted by Sally, who gave him that look again.  
  
"Heh... tired, I was going to say tired." Sonic quickly said.  
  
Everyone now went to sleep without saying another word. A few hours passed, Tails was having a hard time sleeping, he was turning back and forth, obviously having a bad dream. So did everyone else!  
  
"Huh where am I?" Tails said. He walked around the area, it was dark but vaguely familiar, it was Knothole, but it was all destroyed! Bodies everywhere!  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Tails yelled, then a strange crystalline ball appeared behind him, it had an eye inside then it turned into a large ferry! It raised it's hand and things shot from it, going directly at Tails!  
  
"AAAAAAAH!!" Tails woke up, he noticed the alarm on his computer told him that his MECH was ready, Sure enough they were all awaken at the same time by the alarm, Lester warned about.  
  
"Attention Sonic/ Sally/ Tails/ Bunnie/ your Omega Boost bot is ready." The computer said.  
  
Everyone got up, slightly scared from the dreams they have just had. Tails turned off the music he had turned on before he went to bed, and looked away from the computer once it was off.  
  
"What the hell was that." Tails said to himself. He ignored it and headed towards the transporter at the corner of the room, so did everyone else. Tails went in and instantly, everything went dark, when the light showed again, he was standing on a suspended bridge in the hangar, everyone else was inspecting their robot from there.  
  
"This is pure Irony, at first we fight against them and hate them, now we depend on them." Sally said, she then noticed Tails. "Hey Tails took you long enough." Tails then started to back away.  
  
"Um, I'm really sorry Sally I promise I won't slip like that again." Tails said. Sally only smiled.  
  
"I love it when I have that effect on men." Sally said as she laughed. Tails loosened up and went up to one of the MECH's  
  
"So which one's mine?" Sonic asked. Everyone else just shook their heads. "Well I will tell you right now, I am not taking the purple or pink one. I want that blue one over there."  
  
"Hey guys did one of you have a bad dream where Knothole is destroyed and a weird fairy thing attacks you?" Tails asked. Everyone stopped in their tacks and turned to see the young fox.  
  
"You had that dream too?" Sally asked.  
  
"No way Tails!" Bunnie exclaimed.  
  
"This is getting too freaky." Sonic said. "Well it's probably nothing, now come on we have to wake Lester up, I want to take this thing for a spin."  
  
"No actually you need training first." Lester said. Everyone jumped when they heard him. "Here I had these suits made for you when the ships were made, put them on before you get inside your ship." Lester handed the Freedom Fighters the white suits they all put them on.  
  
"Feels snug, I like it." Sonic said.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, please load your ships." Lester said, a few seconds later, the whole hangar came to life as machinery moved other machinery, the FF's loaded the ships, and waited, a man came over to Tails' ship and connected a few cables in the side of Tails' helmet. He repeated the steps with the others.  
  
"All right, trajectory is training mode, space grid 88241-Alpha. Your hot." The man said before he left. Then that same panel of the first Omega Boost that they saw close at the beginning of the story... pretty much closed the same way on their own ship, and the suspended bridge moved away from the bot's.  
  
"Your ship is on auto pilot, but it will give you instructions on how to move it, after your boosters are loaded, on your back, or the ships back. Then comes the shooting range, and then the flying." Lester said through the com.  
  
Each ship moved up a few steps, as the computer demonstrated on the main console of each ship how to move, they all stopped, all the boosters were loaded onto the back of each bot, the ships just jolted forward.  
  
"Ok you now have control, Sonic is first to launch." Lester Said. "And Sonic, please don't try to run as fast as you can, you have to launch through the tunnel in front of you, using your boosters, To use your boosters you must turn them on, from there all you need to worry about is your speed."  
  
"Ok so, how do I turn the Boosters on?" Sonic said, as soon as he said this, the boosters came to life and pushed Sonic into the tunnel, about half way he disappeared into a ball of flashing colored lights.  
  
"What the..." Tails said.  
  
"Ok guys, half your computer system relays on your voice. The ships are voice activated." Lester said. "Tails your next."  
  
"Boosters on...?" Tails said, as soon as he did the same thing that happened to Sonic, happened to him.  
  
"Sally..." Lester said. Sally gave the voice command and the ship launched.  
  
"Bunnie..." Lester said, Bunnie also gave the voice command and the ship blasted away.  
  
"Ok begin training mission. Boosters On!" Lester said, the ship then blasted away faster than the rest, when he appeared, he was in outer space, the other Freedom Fighters, were already learning how to fly.  
  
"OK ladies and gentleman, What you will do is four simple training simulations." Lester said. "Number one will be flying: You will learn to fly your ship through harsh and smooth Space. Two: will be locking on to a large number of targets and destroying them. Three: will be locking onto one target, while dodging it's fire, and finally number Four: will be a requirement. Going down a tunnel without crashing into any solid objects. Got that?"  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say, that this sounds good!" Sonic said.  
  
"All right training mission will begin in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Begin, Sonic you go first!" Lester said. Sonics ship blasted forward into the very large 360 arena!  
  
  
  
Sonic- I am going to get the highest score in training!  
  
Tails- no I will!  
  
Sally- dream on guys!  
  
Bunnie- Dream on all of you!  
  
INSOMNIAC- Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! 


	6. TRAINING

"Training: Sonic T. Hedgehog"  
  
Disclaimer: simple and easy. I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in here, sadly... I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in here.  
  
Note: ok it has taken me more than 45 minutes to come up with what to type on my note, and so far, I have nothing, so I will just move on to the story.  
  
  
  
Sonic pushed both joysticks forward with each hand, the ship blasted forward, he then pulled them back until they were in the center. The ship stopped in front of a large meteor.  
  
"Lester, what do I do here." Sonic asked. As soon as he did, a message appeared on the lower left side of his main console.  
  
  
  
ORDERS:  
  
Sonic, your orders are the following. You will fly into one of the caves of the meteor, until you reach the exit. The second will be Target Practice, you will go into battle with 90 drone space fighter's these fighters are all equipped with 50 caliber rapid laser cannons, you must kill them all. Your next mission will be to destroy another MECH, it is a drone, but has the same capabilities as you do. And finally, you will go into a TIMESHAFT. This is a requirement of all Omega Boost pilot's. You may go when ready, everything is standing by.  
  
  
  
"Ok looks easy." Sonic said, with this he went up to the meteor, he didn't know which entrance to pick, there were only three.  
  
"Ok lets see. Ennie mennie miney... what the fuck am I doing? Ill just take the one on the left." Sonic said before blasting into the cave, he went in at an incredible speed, and the cave was full of hard turns, and forks.  
  
"If I said this looked easy, then im sorry!" Sonic said, right before he was about to crash against a cave wall. He kept taking left turns on each cave fork he encountered, he was still going at about 200 miles per hour, he went left and left again. He had been in there for about 15 minutes, then he saw it, the exit. It was right in front of him, he was so exited he didn't notice he was about to scrape with the side of the cave, by the time he saw it, it was too late.  
  
"Warning, you are hit! Critical damage inflicting!" the computer said, Sonic could not get control of the ship. He was about to hit the other side of the cave wall, but something happened. He pressed a button and he was flying level inside the middle of the cave.  
  
"Woah that was close" Sonic said. He exited the cave then stopped at the sight he saw. 90 space fighters waiting for him.  
  
"Warning! Unidentified enemies are approaching, Omega Boost ready, Be care full" The computer said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, well got to get to work." Sonic said. As he moved closer, something strange happened, the Machine auto locked 50 of the targets.  
  
"Woah, cool!" Sonic said as he fired his weapon, fifty laser shots emitted from the back of the ship, and flew at each target, they were wiped out, every ship was firing at Sonic but somehow, even though he was shot more than enough times he didn't die. He then locked onto ten targets, and killed them all, then five targets, then ten again, then fifteen. Only fourteen were destroyed because the last target was dodging that same laser fire over and over. It then gave up and got shit, instantly blowing up, all 90 targets were destroyed.  
  
"Warning, unidentified enemy is approaching! Omega Boost Ready Be care full." The computer said, a large MECH came up to Sonic and hit him hard, he was thrown a few feet away from him. Sonic then strangely got twenty locks on the same target, he fired, but the target didn't explode.  
  
"What the..." Sonic said, then the computer started beeping.  
  
"Sonic." The computer said. "You can use the Instant Acceleration button located on top of each joystick you are currently holding, this will give you an instant burst of high speed. Useful for dodging things and weapon fire."  
  
Sonic pressed the button and was instantly pushed back against his chair, as the Omega Boost moved about half a mile away from the bot.  
  
"Holy shit that was fast. For a machine that is." Sonic said. Sonic now moved in on the bot for an attack. He fired his cannon instead because he figured it would be easier, in fact it was. He fired while using his boost. From a far you could only see a bot moving very fast around another bot while taking damage. 3 minutes of this was all that took then the other robot started to shake, Sonic saw this and stopped.  
  
"Warning, 12 a clock!" The computer said. All of a sudden the robot exploded in a giant explosion, throwing sonic against some space rock debris the meteor left behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!" Sonic grunted, as he crashed into 7 more Rocks, then the ship stopped. Sonic saw a pipe, a very long pipe, it was see through, but it was very long.  
  
"Sonic, your mission is to go in there, do you wish to turn on your Auto-pilot untill we get there?" The computer asked.  
  
"Yeah please." Sonic said.  
  
"Understood." The computer said. The ship then started to move forward.  
  
When they got there, the ship stopped. Then turned off its engines.  
  
"Sonic, you will fall through that TIMESHAFT, and complete your training." The Computer said. "Note this will not be easy, you have 100 targets to destroy or dodge, you must use the "Scan button" it is on your left joystick, and is currently flashing. This is necessary for navigation inside a TIMESHAFT."  
  
"Thanks computer." Sonic said.  
  
"You are welcome Sonic, by the way, "Viper Boost" level, has been fully upgraded and charged, it is now available." The computer said.  
  
"Cool... what does it do?" Sonic asked confusedly.  
  
"When you need to eliminate a large enemy... faster, you use this." The computer said.  
  
Sonic went in, as soon as he did, he started firing like crazy, the tunnel was equipped with mortars, ships and moving laser pipes that were hard to dodge.  
  
"Warning, damage critical!" the computer said.  
  
"I know, but there's too many of them!" Sonic said as he blasted a large mortar. Then finally it was over, nothing was in the tunnel for Sonic had destroyed the mortars, ships and laser emitters.  
  
"Warning! Unidentified enemy is approaching, be careful." The computer said, sonic then pressed the scan button and the ship turned around to see an extremely large spider with only six legs, it opened some compartments on all of it's legs and center body, to reveal a shit-load of missiles.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Sonic said, he then accidentally pressed the Viper Boost button.  
  
"Activating Viper Boost" the computer replied. Sonic was thrown back onto his seat as the Omega Boost launched itself against the spider thing, then it went through it, leaving a large hole. Then it went through one of the hinges on one of the legs, completely separating the leg from the body, it repeated this with every leg, until only the center body was left. The center body then released a large beam of energy that missed Sonic's MECH. Then the Omega Boost went through one side of the spider, and came out the other side. The Viper Boost had run out by then, and so had the giant robotic spider, for it blew into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"Training Mission Complete." Lester said. "Prepare for transport." Immediately the omega boost reappeared in front of the rest of the guys who were waiting.  
  
"What the hell did you do to the ship!" Lester yelled, who by now was trying not to laugh, and having a hard time hiding it too.  
  
"Hey shut up, that was harder than hell!!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Well anyway it's supposed to, you got 10,000 points score."  
  
"Damn straight!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, ok fine. Tails you go next." Lester said. Tails went through the same thing, except since he knew more about flying than Sonic, he didn't get hit until he faced the spider (another one) he scored 9,000 points. Sally scored 8,998 points, and Bunnie scored a first 12,000 points, in the end all of the ships were being held together by one screw, metaphorically speaking of course.  
  
"You all did well, but you could have done more than that! Watch me." Lester said, he launched in and went in the meteor, from there he shot and killed all of the target's then went against that drone MECH and killed it in less than 45 seconds. From there he moved into the tunnel, and after 15 minutes, came out clean. His whole training took him no more than 30 minutes and 45 seconds and his score was 17,000.  
  
"That's how you do it, well we better head back to base, I'm getting hungry, follow me." Lester said. Everyone else was stunned, but followed none the less. When they got back to base, they got off their Omega Boost's and headed over to Lester.  
  
"That was hard, and you made it look so easy" Tails said.  
  
"Well it has been five years of running that same track I kinda got used to it." Lester said. "Follow me, I think they are serving chilidogs in the mess hall today."  
  
"Did you say... Chili dogs?" Sonic said, the Freedom fighters walked into the Mess Hall, hungry as hell, after a hard days work.  
  
"You know sonic, one more hit on your MECH, and you would have been dead." Lester said.  
  
"Wasn't all that fake?" Sonic asked.  
  
"No, that was a live fire exercise?" Lester calmly said. Sonic just fainted, the rest just let their jaw drop to the floor. "Come on, I'm getting hungry." Tails dragged Sonic into the Mess Hall while the others just walked in there with a scared look on their faces.  
  
  
  
INSOMNIAC- well I hope you liked this chapter, please review and... hold on. *I turn around to see the FF's with an evil grin on their faces* Why are you all looking at me like that?  
  
Sonic- So who won?  
  
INSOMNIAC- Lester won.  
  
Tails- no, out of one of us.  
  
INSOMNIAC- um... wasn't it Bunnie?  
  
Bunnie- WOO HOO, you all owe me five bucks, come on spit them out!  
  
Sonic- I hate you INSOMNIAC.  
  
INSOMNIAC- hey it's not my fault, she got the highest score.  
  
All- congratulations Bunnie *everyone but me hands Bunnie five bucks*  
  
INSOMNIAC- well anyway please review readers. 


	7. Mission Orders: Launch!

"Mission Orders!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in here so don't sew me.  
  
Note: I don't know!! So help me god, I don't know!!  
  
  
  
The freedom fighters were inside their own quarters now after having a hardy meal of chilidogs in the Mess hall, they were kind of mad at Lester who lied about the training being fake, but then again he never said it was fake.  
  
"Jesus, I am so tired." Sonic said. "I have never been through so much."  
  
"How can you be tired, all you did was move your wrists" Tails said.  
  
"Well you didn't go close to dying out there" Sonic said. "Besides every time I got hit, it felt like someone threw me against a brick wall at about 500 miles per hour!"  
  
"Well at least that's over" Bunnie said.  
  
"That's the bad part." Sally said. "We just got our mission orders, were going into real battle, in about 2 days."  
  
"Jee, I can't wait" Tails said. "Something bad is going to happen guys. I have this bad feeling."  
  
The next day, Sonic went into the giant hangar, where the Omega Boost copies and the original were kept. Since it was large enough, he could easily make his usual 500 laps in 3 minutes. Tails was also there, A large crowd of onlookers who were curious at what Sonic and Tails were about to do were also there, but at a safe distance.  
  
"Ready to race Tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, bring it!" Tails yelled, another guy walked over to wave a cheap paper checkered flag at both of them, everyone by now had made their bets on to who would win the race, everything was ready. A man came over and started waving the flag, both Sonic and Tails instantly took off, it was a close race, Sonic was actually running at his best, Tails was also spinning those Tails to the max, they were going so fast that they were already on their 200 lap!  
  
"You... aren't... going... to... win!" Tails said  
  
"Want... to... bet... " Sonic said. Both were at their 450th lap, everyone was cheering, 300 laps left 200, 100, 50, 20, 15, 2, last lap. Tails and Sonic were now exhausted but kept going, Tails got a little forward, then Sonic, then Tails, Sonic, Tails, Sonic, Tails. Then suddenly, Tails started going faster Sonic also started advancing but it was too late, Tails had won!  
  
"OMG I WON! FOR THE FIRST TIME I WON WHOO!" Tails cheered As Sonic stood Shocked.  
  
"That's... a... first..." Sonic said. Sonic then got a little mad, but then started laughing.  
  
"Well I guess I better start running even faster now, train myself to be faster" Sonic said. Tails walked over to him, as money was being handed back and forth within the crowd of overlanders.  
  
"Sonic, are you ok?" Tails asked.  
  
"I'm ok little buddy." Sonic said "Why?"  
  
"Well because I figured if I beat you, you would get mad." Tails said.  
  
"I'm not mad, im proud, but ill make sure I beat you next time though." Sonic said.  
  
They walked away towards their rooms, they shook hands and went into the showers, they both at the same time, got out and slept for the entire remainder of the day.  
  
Meanwhile: Sally and Bunnie were inside Bunnies room.  
  
"Bunnie, it's going to be show time soon, what if something happens to Tails on the mission." Sally said.  
  
"Sally, please do me a favor. Let him grow up, he is already a soldier, and a good one at that." Bunnie said. "Now the mission is tomorrow night. We can't just Make him stay. That Robot took a lot of these humans resources."  
  
"I know but-" Sally said before being interrupted.  
  
"It will be fine, now come on, its late and we need our sleep." Bunnie said as Sally walked out the door.  
  
"You sure it will be ok?" Sally asked  
  
"Positive" Bunnie said. "good night Sally"  
  
"Good night Bunnie" Sally said as she went into her room and went to sleep.  
  
The next day wasn't much fun, for they spent the whole day briefing and preparing the mission, but no one minded. For once they left the base, they would not come back unless Robotnik was dead. and that would turn out to be easier said than done. Everyone was now suited up, and ready to launch.  
  
"You all ready!" Lester yelled  
  
"Hell yeah!" Tails said.  
  
"Of course" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"Your orders are to follow my lead, once we go into battle you will fire at will, if you are downed, do your best to come back here" Lester said.  
  
"RIGHT!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Launch!" Lester said. Everyone did, they came out to see a path of destruction on the ground, they were all at full speed following Lester, then they approached a dome like structure, in front of it there was the largest number of SWAT-bots ever recorded.  
  
"Fire at will." Lester commanded, everyone blasted forward into battle.  
  
  
  
INSOMNIAC- well Sonic Tails beat you at your first race.  
  
Sonic- don't tell him but... I let him win  
  
Tails- *Tails walks over* hey guys, wut up!  
  
INSOMNIAC- be nice to me, I need to have one of you destroyed.  
  
All- WHAT!!  
  
INSOMNIAC- just kidding lol please review my story. 


	8. MISSION: End game

"MISSION!"  
  
Disclaimer: Well as you already know, I don't own shit, don't sew me.  
  
Note: ok here is what I think the final fight and chapter, therefore it will be a little longer than the ones you have read.  
  
  
  
The ships blasted forward the fight was on, sonic destroyed as many as he could but there were too many.  
  
"There's too many of them, we can't get them all!" Sonic yelled  
  
"Just keep going, if we retreat we will die!" Lester said as he dodged a missile and fired back at the SWAT-bot who originated it  
  
Sonic swerved left and right, dodging fire power, Tails was having ah hard time fighting this aswel.  
  
"Where are they coming from!" Tails yelled!  
  
Lester was this close from being shot down. Sally and Bunnie weren't having as good luck either, Tails swerved left and right up and down, twisted then something bad happened. It was Sonic's ship it was down!  
  
"SONIC" Tails yelled. As soon as he did the ship exploded.  
  
"KEEP FIGHTING ITS ALMOST OVER!" Lester yelled through the comm.  
  
"SONNIC!!" Tails screamed.  
  
Bunnie was flying around killing as many SWAT-bots as she could, all of a sudden a large energy beam emitted from the large domed area, Bunnies ship was incinerated!  
  
"BUNNIE" Sally yelled, sally turned around to see Robotnik sitting inside of a mortar, it had a large barrel she charged the mortar, she damaged it pretty good, but not before landing a good hit onto Sally's ship! The ship went down and crashed against the city, the ship blew up. Robotnik was on another ship, it was a large MECH, larger than the Omega Boost.  
  
"It seems you are about to perish Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik said.  
  
"Lester, were loosing!!" Tails yelled.  
  
"Lester" no we will not be defeated! "NOT LIKE THIS!"  
  
Both blasted forward at high speed, they were nearing the MECH now, both in bad shape, Lester went to one of the arms but was instantly crushed as the Giant hand destroyed Lester, Tails was alone!  
  
"I guess you are the only one left!" Robotnik said.  
  
Tails blasted forward then pressed the Viper boost button, Robotnik's ship was about to explode when Tails was thrown away onto the ground, he turned the ship around to see a nuclear blast in front of him.  
  
"GOD NO!" Tails said. The blast hit him, the ship was starting to decompose, Tails yelled as the cockpit door was being melted away, he was instantly incinerated.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tails woke up to see he was inside Sonics hut, he had been there almost all day.  
  
"It was a dream, just a dream, nothing really happened!" Tails said, then he heard some electrical sounds outside, then a loud crash!  
  
"Oh son of a bitch!" Tails screamed, waking up everyone.  
  
  
  
INSOMNIAC- so what did you think guys?  
  
ALL- 0_o  
  
INSOMNIAC- so?.....  
  
All- X_x  
  
INSOMNIAC- Aww hell. Please review ladies and gentlemen I might do an alternate ending to this story so keep checking in here! 


End file.
